When I Found the Closest Thing to Heaven
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Kitten & Slade are back! And they're working together! In an attempt to make Robin hers, Kitten kidnaps Starfire and convinces her that Robin doesn't want her, and sends her to Slade. Slade, in the meanwhile, wants to use Starfire to take over.Please R


Hey people. Okay, so, this is a totally new story.. it's called When I Found the Closest Thing to Heaven… and it's about Robin and Starfire.. (no da)… so … kitten returns… and you know what? She's working for slade… and she finally convinces Starfire to leave the Titans and never return… so she would have Robin to herself and Slade can finally take over the world… so what will happen?

Robin kicked the punchbag with all his might. Sweat dripped down from his head, and he was tired. It had been about 4 hours since he had last taken a break. His lips were parched and he was ultimately tired. He decided, enough was enough. He was finished. Robin left the workout room and headed for the common room. There, he grabbed himself a soda and poured it into a cup filled with ice. He drank it and looked around. Cyborg and Beast Boy had mentioned something about playing stinkball and Starfire had agreed to watch, Raven was reading as always. Robin decided to go check on the stinkball game.

He walked outside and looked at the beautiful view, as always. He loved being up here at the top of Titans Tower and staring at the breathtaking view. Everything had always seemed so calm and peaceful in the morning, with the waves gently clashing against the rocks below. And in the morning and sunset, you can see the horizon, and endless water with low rippling tides. Robin loved it here. But he was suddenly attention-drawn by the giggle close by. He recognized it as Starfire's. He turned around. There she was, sitting on a chair watching Cyborg and Beast Boy attempt to destroy each other. She turned around. She looked beautiful in the light like that. "Hello, friend Robin. I believe that your workout has gone well?" Starfire asked him. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds and Robin supposed that's what made him so drawn to her. "Yea. How's the game going?" Robin asked taking a chair next to hers. "Oh, quite well. I believe that Cyborg is well kicking the butt of Beast Boy," Starfire answered turning back to the game. Cyborg got another goal. "YAHOO! OH BOO YA!" he yelled laughing as he playfully punched Beast Boy. "Dude! You must be cheating!" Beast Boy yelled grabbing the stinkball to look for any signs of cheating, "That's the FOURTH TIME! I've never suffered a defeat like that before!" Beast Boy yelled back. "That's because you STINK!" Cyborg yelled back. "Oh yea? Well, I bet you that I can beat you at a game of DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!" Beast Boy yelled. "You're on, green buddy! I'll kick your butt any day!" Cyborg yelled back. And so the two of them left, leaving only Robin and Starfire.

Robin cleared his throat. "So, uh, you like the view from up here?" Robin asked turning to her. "Yes, it is nothing like Tamaran. It is peaceful and beautiful. Before I came here, I was uncertain of whether or not I would fit in here. But now I am certain. I believe that Earth is my new home… with new wonderful things. Such as the mustard, and the kicking of the butts, and … all the wonderful people I have met," Starfire smiled at Robin. His heart leapt. "Yea, it is beautiful," Robin said back staring at her, "Hey, you want to go get a hotdog or something?" "A hotdog is not really an animal that is suffering from degrees past warmth, is it?" Starfire asked uncertainly. "No. It's just… something really good," Robin said laughing. He loved her innocence. In fact, he loved everything about her. "Very well, then. I trust you, friend Robin," Starfire said with a smile. Robin just wished he could admit his true feelings for her. But he just wasn't courageous enough, just not yet at least. 'But one day, she'll find out. I promise I'll tell her one day… when the time is right,' he thought to himself.

At the hotdog stand, Starfire still looked with concern at what she was holding. It was a bun and a "weenie" as they call it in side, but she was still not sure if it really was not a dog. She inspected it, then looked at Robin. He finished paying for the hotdogs, grabbed his, and took a bite. She looked at him, then took her bite. She made a noise. "It does not taste like the dog that is hot at all! It is more like a pleasant taste!" Starfire said, "On my home planet, such delicatessen would only be given to the wealthy!" She smiled and took another bite and another. "See, star? I told you it wasn't really a dog," Robin said. They walked down the park, with trees to give them shade. There were children playing and the sound of cars and busses in the city were not as loud. It seemed… peaceful. They sat down at a bench close to each other and Starfire just kept eating. When she was finished, she turned to Robin who was staring at her and her beauty, "Robin, why are you staring at me? Perhaps I may have one of those… boogers?" she said. "No, nothing's wrong with you at all. You're perfectly fine," Robin said, but not in a perverted way. Starfire grinned. "Robin, maybe one day, you could show me around the city again, yes? I have not thoroughly seen it yet. It is quite wondrous," Starfire said. Her eyes widened and she gave a soft smile. "Of course, Starfire, of course," Robin said. And together, they walked back to the Tower, with Robin thinking of one thing: Starfire.. and Starfire thinking of two things: hotdogs and Robin.

Meanwhile… a few hours later….

Cyborg had once again beaten Beast Boy at Dance Dance Revolution for about the fiftieth time. "Yo, BB. I BEAT YOU. GET A GRIP. I'M GETTING BORED!" Cyborg said as Beast Boy got another D and he got another A. "Robots," Beast Boy snorted. And the fighting continued…

Raven was still reading her book when she thought she heard a noise. It sounded like a door creaking, but it suddenly stopped. Raven put down her book and opened her door to look around. The only thing she could hear now was Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing, and Starfire and Robin talking in the hallway. She shrugged and turned back.

"So, friend Robin. I believe that I am… exhausted from our trip to the city. I think I shall go to sleep now. Good night, Robin. I hope to see you tomorrow," Starfire said turning into her room. "Night, Star. Sweet dreams," Robin smiled to her as she turned and the door to her room closed. "Looks like someones got the love bug," Cyborg said as he walked into the hallway. "I thought you and Beast Boy were playing a game!" Robin said his cheeks growing red. "I beat him too many times. I'm bored of him. Plus, it's getting late. Let's call it a night," he said. "Good night Robin. Sweet dreams," Cyborg said to him in his best Starfire imitation. Robin waved it away with his hand and walked into his room as Beast Boy came into his, turning off all the lights in the tower.

4:00 in the morning, Starfire's bedroom:

Starfire could have sworn she heard something. She opened her eyes and looked. A hand grabbed her mouth as she stifled a scream. The hand was rough and covered her nose so she couldn't breathe. She slowly fell into sleep, as her kidnapper took her outside the tower, and into the a car and it went screeching away into the night….

So what'd you think? Please review! Thankiez! To Be Continued…


End file.
